


Valentine's Day Surpise

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a surprise for Sam on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surpise

Dean woke up and quietly got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on as he did so. Dressed, he turned back to where was still Sam sleeping, curled in a ball around Dean's pillow. Dropping a light kiss to his brother's forehead, Dean left the motel room and walked over to the diner down the street.

Sam woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut and, rolling over, saw his brother standing there taking off his shoes, take-out container in hand. Dean caught Sam looking at him and raised the box higher, proclaiming "breakfast in bed, Sammy," a huge grin on his face.

Sam felt his face break into a smile in response before going over to his brother and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy."

'Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and leave me prompts if you want me to write more!


End file.
